Dragonball K - Marriage: Commitment
by kuma11
Summary: You need to read all our previous stories from before to understand. Website provided in story.


Chapter 27 

It was a strange new place. She wasn't sure where she was exactly. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to her. But she was on a window ledge and was looking in on a king who sat lazily in his throne. She wrinkled her nose. It was her father. 

She was excited. Kira had reached another dimension. She looked around the place and saw that everything was a bit more primitive than the equipment on Saiya. She shrugged it off and decided to start exploring. The street vendors sold clothing from exotic places. One claimed to have sold clothes from the destroyed planet Earth. Kira immediately checked it out and found an outfit to her liking. It was completely white. The perfect disguise. 

Kira had to find a new place to establish herself. Luckily, she was carrying Saiyan currency and was able to find a room to board in for awhile. Her landlord informed her of the next day's festivities and suggested she attend. Kira kept it in mind and didn't bother to think about it. 

The radio was tuned to the local news station, which only reported the next day's festivities. She decided to listen and discovered a lot. She made up her mind to enter. Walking towards her only other outfit, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. Opening it, she found her Earth clothes, which she bought everywhere with her. She smiled. All she had to do now was win the tournament and find a way to get herself back home. 

** For some of you that get confused easily, we're coming back to the times where she's the Moonlight Knight. Okay, I know it sounds like we stole it from Sailormoon, but we didn't. It's just plain coincidence. We don't know squat about Sailormoon. Someone told us that we stole it, and so now we know. Right after the upcoming asteriks, we're going back to Kira as the Moonlight Knight and she's flirting around with Kakorot in this dimension. To jog your memory, go read the other parts. 

** 

She had been missing for days now and Rikki began to worry. He didn't want to be responsible for her disapperance, because, afterall, it was he that suggested that she come to Kami to find the answer. Dende and Mr. Popo tried to contact everyone they knew to see whether they could find Kira. King Kai picked up the signal and immediately started his search. He knew how much she meant to everyone, especially Vegeta. He finally finished searching a section of a galaxy when Goku tapped him lightly on the shoulder. King Kai's attenae went beserk and he lost his spot. Now he had to start all over again. 

"GOKU! Next time, call before you come here, okay?" he said annoyed. He began to pick up where he left off and felt content. 

"Sorry, King Kai. Didn't mean to scare you like that. So what're we up to today?" 

"Uh...nothing, Goku. Just doing a little research. Trying to locate someone, that's all." 

"Hmm...can I help? Maybe I can teleport there and bring 'em back?" 

"No! No...because...it's dangerous," he fibbed. 

"Dangerous! Ha! I laugh at danger. C'mon King Kai, you know me better than that. I've been helping Uubu's family for the whole day and I wanna do something new..." Goku sighed. He sure missed going on trips to other planets and fighting strong opponents. 

"Well...maybe next time, okay Goku? Do you wanna hear a joke?" 

"Joke? Uh...maybe you should get back to trying to locate that person..." 

"Hey, I just finished that last galaxy and I think we need a break," King Kai said as his mouth widened into a smile. 

"Oh...will you look at the time? I think I hear Uubu calling me. Sorry King Kai, maybe next time..." and with that he was gone. King Kai sighed. That was one way to get rid of Saiyan. Now onto work. Bubbles and Gregory watched close by. King Kai looked like he was going to go ballistic anytime soon. 

** 

Her alarm rang for the fifth time and she smashed it. Kira got out of her mattress and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and picked up her broken alarm clock. "Why do I do this?" she asked herself. She tossed her clock onto the bed and picked out fresh clothing. Kira looked into the mirror and arranged her hair. Finally she let out a huge breath. 

"Who am I kidding? I miss home. Hmm...I need to take a bath..." she said as she scratched her head. Before locking herself in the small bathroom, she collected all her belongings and put them into the capsule. She looked around the room and went into the shower. 

** 

Kakorot was watching the crowds for Kira. She seemed so familiar to him, but he couldn't quite grasp who. He dressed in his best uniform today, hoping to impress her with his status. But he had noticed that she wasn't quite that interested in him. Perhaps she and that Moonlight Knight were... His thoughts were soon interrupted when he saw Nasu. He cowered. Kakorot didn't want her to see him here. She would talk to him and take him to breakfast and he wouldn't be able to see Kira. It was too late though. She had spotted him. 

"Oh there you are, Kakorot! Goodness, where have you been these past days?" she asked, her voice demanding. 

"I...uh...have been busy training for next week..." 

"Of course! Next week...you also know what else you hafta do next week," she said shyly. 

Kakorot gulped. He did not want to have to choose a mate by then. He began to sweat and saw that Nasu was reminding him daily of their courtship. She wanted him to be her mate. 

"Um...what?" he excused. 

"Huh?! What do you mean what??? Kakorot have you completely forgotten? You hafta choose a mate by then! But of course, you probably forgot because of that tournament on Saiya, right?" Her feigned sweetness made him scared. He backed away slowly and nodded meekly. His eyes caught Kira walking right down the food vendors. He couldn't believe his misfortune. 

"Um...sweetkins...I hafta get going...you know...yeah," he said quickly and left. Nasu was surprised at his infidelity. But she shrugged and walked off into the other direction. Kakorot sighed. Now it was time to find Kira. He walked down the vendors again and spotted her leaning against a building. She was eating a sandwich and seemed content. 

"Hey..." he said softly. 

"Oh, hi Kakorot. Funny seeing you again." She smiled at him and melted his heart. She continued eating her sandwich, which made him rather hungry. 

"Yeah. I...uh...was wondering whether you were going to that tournament in Saiya." She looked at him rather awkwardly. He continued, "You know...just to see me in action. Afterall, I'm an elite Saiyan. I'm third to the King actually." He smoothed back his hair nervously and watched for Kira's expression. 

"Only third? I thought you were better than him. Well, I'm going to Saiya anyways. So...sure, I'll see you compete. I hope you do well. Who's second to the King?" 

"Um...this Moonlight Knight guy. You know, he's the one who kicked everyone's ass at the tournament. Nobody advanced or anything. He's really good. Better than the King, but I'm not sure." 

Kira nodded and finished up her sandwich. She dusted her hands and looked up at him. "So...how long have you lived here?" she asked. 

"I...uh...all my life." 

"Wow...how long though, I mean, years wise." 

He thought about it for a few moments. "Twenty-six years, to be exact." 

"Twenty-six? Hmm...and this is your age, right?" 

Kakorot nodded. He looked at her small features and saw how delicate they were. His eyes glanced upwards to her face and observed that she had the most familiar eyes. Her nose and mouth were also quite familiar, but her eyes were what made her so familiar. She peered into his face and he shook back to reality. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kira smiled at him and he felt like nothing in the world could possibly mean more. He wanted her. But what troubled him was the question if she liked him. 

"Uh...how about you?" he asked unsteadily. 

"About the same, minus a year." 

"Wow...how nice. So...do you wanna meet here tomorrow too?" 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she asked slyly. Her smile suddenly reminded him of King Vegeta. He shook the feeling off and nodded very slowly, as if he was unsure it was the right way to answer. 

"I've never heard of dates in the morning, but heck, why not?" Kakorot's heart immediately lightened. He grinned and began to stare off into space, imagining what their next meeting would be like. Kira watched him and giggled. His attention returned to her and he blushed. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Or maybe later today?" he asked. 

She turned her head thoughtfully and smiled. "Alright then. Later today. How about...dinner?" 

He nodded vigorously without thinking. He had forgotten that Nasu expected him at the palace for dinner. She wanted to announce the end of their courtship and officially state they were going to be life mates. Kira waved goodbye and headed towards her building. Kakorot followed from behind, wanting to surprise her when she came down for their dinner date. 

She turned a corner and Kakorot came too late. She had already disappeared. 

** 

Kira was late for her appointment with the Prince. When she got it and was about to seat herself on her couch, Prince Vegeta and his bodyguards had made themselves at home. He immediately got up and his guards followed his example. Kira was completely shocked. Millions of questions were rushing through her mind. How did he find her? Does he know she was the Moonlight Knight? 

"I'm sorry for intruding in like this, but the landlord let us in," Prince Vegeta said apologeticly. 

"Uh...okay. But can you leave now. I'm in the middle of doing something very private," she fibbed. 

"We will, soon. I wanted to ask you something." 

"Yes?" 

"Well...there's a dinner at the palace tonight and my sister will be announcing her life mate and I was hoping that I could have you there as a date. Do you consent?" 

With Kakorot's dinner date in mind, Kira immediately refused. "I'm sorry. I'm busy later tonight. Perhaps another time." 

"Oh, alright. I understand. Yes, another time would be nice." The small group started for the door. But before closing the door behind him, Kira shouted out, "And next time, wait outside." Prince Vegeta cringed and rushed his guards. She heard a loud banging outside and knew that Prince Vegeta had accidentally shoved his guards down the stairs. She checked all the rooms in her small abode and changed into her white uniform. The sword was a nice touch and she smiled. Kira cleared her throat and practiced talking in her phony deep voice. When she felt satisfied, she teleported to Prince Vegeta's training room. 

** 

She sat against the wall and observed the ceiling. It was wonderful architecture and she wanted to find some blueprints and take them back with her. She paced the room and noticed how the walls were constructed. Her sensitive ears picked up Prince Vegeta's footsteps and she immediately levitated to make herself look taller. 

"I'm sorry I'm late, Moonlight Knight. I was busy doing something...Can we not train today? I'm feeling kinda...busy. You know with the social life I have and...you understand, right?" 

Kira nodded. Now she could go back home and prepare for her date. She was about to teleport, but Prince Vegeta stopped her to ask a question. "Um...do you know a Kira? She's a foreign Saiyan, as you. I'm sure you two have met?" 

"Yes, I do know her. We're very close," she tried to say in a deep voice without giggling. 

"Oh. Is she taken? Are you two mates?" Kira shook her head slowly. 

"Good. Could you do me a favor? I'd like it if you tried to persuade her to...how do I put this in simple words? No, persuade her to like me. She has a grudge against me for some reason. Could you set us up on an outing or something of such sort?" 

"I don't have control of her opinion. She has her own mind. We're just very close." 

"Aahh...well, couldn't you just try?" Kira shrugged. Prince Vegeta seemed to think that he would actually try and gave his permission for Kira to leave. She teleported away and reappeared in her room. She flopped down to the mattress and sighed. "I can't believe it," she said to herself. 

"I'm going out with Kakorot, who looks just like Son Goku! But of course they're different. Kakorot is much more of an intellectual and Son Goku isn't. Son Goku is stronger than Kakorot. But Kakorot seems to have more interest in me than Gohan!" She stopped. She finally realized why she was letting herself become involved in a new relationship. She was jealous of Gohan's life and wanted to show him that she could also lead a life similar to his. Kira couldn't go to dinner now. She wouldn't feel right. It would be like she was using him to get back at Gohan. 

"Screw me and my vindictive behavior!" she screamed. She calmed down and looked into the mirror. In six hours, she would have to meet Kakorot in the vendor court dressed in her evening gown. She set to prepare herself, so that she wouldn't be late. 

** 

"Piccolo? What a surprise to see you here!" Gohan said delightfully. 

"I'm here on business." 

"Oh?" Gohan pushed his glasses up and smoothed his hair back. 

"I need your father's...assistance." 

"You need my dad's help? Well, he's not here now. I think he's over at Uubu's...training." 

Piccolo nodded and leapt into the sky. Gohan watched him disappear and wondered why Piccolo would need his father's help. 

** 

"Is Son Goku here?" Piccolo asked one of the villagers rather gruffly. Not used to seeing green men with antennae, the villagers started to panic and called out for Goku. Uubu and Goku arrived instantly and stood in a fighting stance. Goku loosened up and started to laugh when he saw who the intruder was. He turned around and persuaded the people that Piccolo was okay. They smiled at Piccolo and resumed their normal lives. 

"Piccolo, what brings you here?" Goku said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"I'm not here to spar or anything, so get that weird stuff out of your eyes. I need your help in locating someone," Piccolo said, right to the point. 

"Locating someone? Like who?" 

"Will you help or not?" 

"But it depends who you want me to find." 

"What difference does it make? It's either yes or no!" Piccolo was getting rather frustrated with the whole Saiyan race. He was glad that there was only three in the whole entire galaxy. 

"Alright, alright. I'll help. Now tell me who to find and I'll try my best. It would also be nice if you pointed out their direction, otherwise I'd be stuck here all day trying to find someone." Piccolo grimaced. He didn't know which direction Kira had teleported to. He knew almost nothing. 

"I don't have an exact direction, but it could've been...uh...that way," Piccolo said pointing to the left. 

"Oh, okay. Now, who do you want me to look for?" 

"Uh...Kira." 

"Hmm...she might be hiding her ki. Usually it's very low, but maybe with some luck, I'll be able to find it." Goku crouched down and began to concentrate. Piccolo watched and remembered that Kira had looked the same just before she disappeared. 

King Kai sensed that Goku was also searching. He sighed relief and decided to let Goku search the region to the left. He continued on to another galaxy and began to search for someone he did not know. "I just hope you didn't get lost while you were teleporting," King Kai said worrily aloud. 

** 

Kira looked into the mirror once more. She had to meet Kakorot in the center in less than five minutes. Her hair was put up rather nicely, showing off her beautiful neck. Her dress was the one she wore several times to parties that Bulma had thrown. It had been over six years since she wore it. And yet, she looked remarkable. She added a touch of makeup before deciding that she was ready. She exhaled and teleported to the center. 

Kakorot had begun waiting for her three hours ahead of their planned meeting. He was wearing his elite uniform and had to smile proudly when he saw Kira. She was stunning in his eyes and began to forget about Nasu. Kira had sort of a resemblence to her, but she was much more slim and beautiful. 

"Why, hello," he said rather softly. 

"Hey...so, are we ready to go?" Kira asked. Kakorot held out his arm and she reluctantly hooked her arm up to his. He escorted her to a fancy restaurant, where they knew him by reputation. 

"Kakorot...you haven't been here in ages! Ahh...is the courtship with Princess Nasu over already? You two made a stunning couple," the waiter said as he seated Kira. 

Kira raised an eyebrow and Kakorot began flushing red. He had done two things wrong. One was he forgot to tell Kira that he was in the middle of a long-term courtship and two was that he was supposed to be attending a ceremony in the palace. Kira immediately noticed there was something wrong. 

"Is there something on my face?" she asked innocently. 

"No...no...I just remembered something that I was supposed to do, that's all," he said, trying to change the subject. Kira shrugged and smiled. He sighed and began to comment her dress. 

"It's very...exotic. I've never seen it around here before." 

"Well...it isn't. It was given to me in another...uh...galaxy." 

"The important thing is that you look lovely in it." 

She blushed. Kira was absolutely speechless. She felt like she was in love again. This time she was dating the enemy, not the enemy's son. Kakorot smiled at her and asked her if she was going to Saiya. 

"Yes, I am. I want to watch the Moonlight Knight fight." 

"Oh...of course. Everyone does." 

"But I'll watch you first," she said. 

"I'm not as interesting. So...uh...you're not from around here are you?" 

"No..." 

"Uh...you don't wanna talk about it?" 

"I will once I feel that I can trust myself on this planet." 

"Oh, alright. I..uh...did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" 

"Yes, you did. Now stop it before my face burns up from blushing all the time." 

Kakorot smiled. He really wanted to have Kira as his mate. But how? He had only a few days left till the deadline. She wasn't like the other female Saiyans who were dying to be his mate. She was different and that is what attracted him to her. He felt sure that he would be happy with Kira more than Nasu. "It's better to have a beautiful and smart female than a princess anyday," he said to himself. Ah, he would give anything for her to agree so quickly. 

Chapter 28 

"He stood me up!" Nasu yelled across the room. 

"Darling, he must've forgotten. Afterall, he's a very busy Saiyan," Crystal said, trying to comfort her daughter. 

"Mom, one of the guards spotted Kakorot dining with another female. I'm going to question the waiters there later today," Nasu said. 

"Oh how dreadful! Was she seductive? What did she do to bring Kakorot to his knees?" 

"The guards said she was beautiful alright, but he has no right to leave a princess at a banquet all by herself announcing who her mate would be!" 

"Oh dear. He will be leaving for Saiya today. So this must wait a bit. Honey, you have a few more years till you need to choose your mate." 

"No, Mother. This can't wait. Kakorot has to choose by the day after tomorrow. I know he can't choose that...thing. I'm a princess." Nasu huffed out of the room and headed towards her room. Crystal sighed. "I hope you get outta this one alive, Kakorot," she said to herself. 

** 

They had kissed the night before and he was still dreaming about it. He had walked her to her apartment and they were unusually close. He couldn't help himself, but kiss her. She kissed him back as well, but was first to pull away. She bit his lip on accident, but he didn't mind. It made them all the more closer. He was sure now, though, that she and the Moonlight Knight weren't together as mates. It made him glad. 

He spotted her getting into one of the public space crafts. She was leaving for Saiya apparently and he followed. There was ten minutes till departure and he wanted her to ride with him. She was sitting down reading a piece of paper. When he was five feet from her, she tucked the paper into her jacket rather quickly. 

"Hey Kira..." he said rather shyly. 

"Hello," she blushed. 

"Uh...I have my own personal craft. Would you like to come with me instead of being crowded in here? There'll be no one else..." 

"Oh...um," her eyes darted around. "I guess it'll be alright. Sure, why not?" Kakorot took her hand and led her out of the craft before the doors closed. The wind from the engine blew at them and Kira shivered. He held her tight to him and kissed her forehead. She looked up, rather confused, but it seemed like she felt alright with it. He cupped her face in one of his hands and looked into her face. 

"Kira...I know we've only known each other for a coupla days, but..." he began to choke out his words. He didn't know how to say he loved her without seeing whether or not she loved him back. 

"But?" 

"I've had this attraction to you. I...I love you," he said the last three words rather quickly. 

"I...uh...wow." The situation was similar from the last time she was involved in a relationship. She didn't want to lose Kakorot. But she also didn't want to be with him because he reminded her so much of Son Goku. It made her feel wrong. A strong voice in her head told her it would be okay. Kakorot's facial expressions showed tenseness. He was apprehensive about what Kira would say. 

"If you don't feel the same way about me, I understand. I...just wanted you to know." 

"No, Kakorot. I do love you, but...I'm not sure I'm ready to go into another relationship. Yes, we kissed and I accidentally bit your lip. I'm sorry. I'm just not sure." 

"Is there any way you can be sure in two days?" 

"Huh?" Kakorot sighed. He knew he had to tell her, but she would probably get even more distant. "Well...I...just want to know if you love me or not." 

"Oh...yes, I do. I can't hold it back. I do love you. Yes, I love you." 

Kakorot smiled and kissed her. This time, Kira did not pull away so fast. She was so comfortable in his muscular arms. She felt much safer than she had ever before. He caressed her face and brushed away the hair that covered her eyes. His space capsule was ready for take off and he held onto Kira's hand tightly. Once they were seated inside and locked in for the journey ahead of them, Kakorot knew that he would spend the time wisely with her. She was different from the other females. And she actually loved him. 

** 

Their tails were entangled and coats were thrown aside. They were kissing so passionately that they didn't notice that the temperature was way below zero. The passion in their love provided the heat that they lacked. They paused for air and Kakorot sat up. Kira was lying down on the floor and smoothed her hair back. He looked down at her and grinned. She smiled back, but she was still hestitant about the whole idea. Kakorot noticed, but didn't want to spoil the mood. He checked the screens and controls and worked at the buttons like he did it everyday. Kira came up behind him and snuggled up to his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you," he said. 

"I want to do the same too." 

"You do?" 

Kira nodded. She went back to her spot on the floor and leaned against the wall. Kakorot pressed a few more buttons and came to join her. He picked her up and placed her on his lap and began to kiss her neck, reaching upwards. When they came face to face again, Kira just laughed. Kakorot was confused at first, but decided that it was no big deal and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and the two were again entangled in each others arms. 

** 

Saiya was two more hours away. Kira had fallen asleep on Kakorot's shoulder. He stroked her head and placed her softly into her seat. He began to check the controls again and looked back at Kira. He admired her body and wished to see it. But first he wanted her to be his mate. She had consented when he asked while he was kissing her, but then again, she could've misunderstood what he had said. He sat in his seat and pondered the best way to bringing up the topic again. 

Kira began to move and finally woke up. She yawned rather loudly and was startled to find Kakorot right next to her. He kissed her forehead and asked if she had a nice nap. She smiled dreamily and stretched. 

"Kakorot...about this mate business..." 

"Yes?" 

"I...well, when do you need to know?" 

"Uh...how about in two days?" 

"Two days? Why so soon?" 

"I...my body has a gene that senses that I haven't had children yet. I need to acquire a mate before a certain deadline and well this is my last chance or else...I can't be an elite Saiyan anymore." 

"That's not fair. But...you'll just hafta wait. I'm not so sure whether or not I'm ready for being anybody's mate. I hope you understand." 

Kakorot nodded. He was glad that he didn't have to bring up the topic by himself. He sat back in his seat again and decided suddenly that he wanted to train. 

"Honey, could you move aside? I need to train for tomorrow," he said sweetly. Kira smiled at him and sat back down. 

"How much more time do we have till we get there?" she asked. 

"A coupla more hours," he replied. He watched her move uncomfortably around her seat. He remembered how she wouldn't talk about her background. Sudden thoughts popped into his head. What if she wasn't a Saiyan? What if her family was exiled from Vegetasai? What if she's just using me? What if...? Every unnecessary fear emerged into his brain. He looked at her one more time and knew that it would be possible. She seemed so mysterious. 

"Uh...Kira?" 

"Yes?" She was still rearranging herself, finding a comfortable position. 

"Remember how you said at dinner last night that you were gonna tell me about yourself once..." 

"Yes, I do remember." 

"Well...would you like to talk about it now? Or...maybe sometime soon?" he asked nervously. 

"Kakorot...I...I'm..." 

He cut her off, "You're not a Saiyan, are you?" 

"Of course I am! It's just that I'm..." 

"You're an exile?" 

"No! I'm...I'm...really tired. Look, I'll talk once I feel that I'm sure of everything...." 

"Uh...okay," he said slowly. He tried to think of her better qualities and that calmed down his questioning mind for the time being. He continued training and the craft was silent for the rest of the journey. 

** 

The craft landed softly and Kira was still asleep. Kakorot nudged her, not wanting to hurt her. Her eyes flittered open and she smiled. He couldn't help but kiss her lightly on the lips. 

"We've finally arrived. Here," he extended his hand out. She took it and he helped her up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they disembarked the craft together. 

Nasu waited in the lounge and saw Kakorot's ship land. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who was with him. "Ooh, that Kakorot is gonna get it!" She motioned for her guards to follow her outside, where she would meet Kakorot and show him no mercy. Kakorot saw Nasu and her guards coming. He glanced at Kira who was resting her head on his chest and quickly whispered, "You should go to the bathroom. You won't find a clean one anywhere nearby for the next hour." Kira shook her head. "I don't need to go. I'll go when I get to my room." 

But Kakorot insisted. "It's better that you go now." Kira looked up at him, puzzled. She shrugged and headed towards the restrooms. He sighed a breathe of relief. He only had to face Nasu alone now. 

"Kakorot! You have a lot of explaining to do!" She motioned to one of her guards to follow Kira. The other two sentinels stood by her side. She glared at Kakorot and wanted him to break down and beg at her feet. But he was standing with an air of courage, which made her even more annoyed. 

"What do I hafta explain?" he said. 

"Well...the guards here tell me that you were seen dining with another female, lower class might I add, and on the night when you're supposed to be attending our engagement banquet!" 

"I don't hafta go if I don't feel like it! And...well, that other female is my future mate, so just leave me alone!" he stammered. 

"Leave you alone? You want me to leave you alone? Well...you came to me first! We'll just see about your future mate! If it's not me, then you'll lose your elite status!" she threatened. Kakorot became worried. Not only was he going to lose his rank, he might endanger Kira's life. Nasu glared at him hard, sensing that he was weakening. His eyes shifted towards the direction Kira went to and he could only pray that she would be alright. 

** 

Kira sensed that someone was following her ever since Kakorot insisted she go to the bathroom. She teleported to the top of the building once she turned a corner and began to follow her pursuer. Soon afterwards, he became confused as to her sudden disappearance. He turned around to head back and saw Kira. She punched him in between the eyes and he fell over. She bent down and picked him up. 

"Why were you following me?" she demanded. 

"Uh...someone told me to!" 

"Wrong answer, buddy! I want details!" she copied from the many Earth movies she watched as a child. 

"Aah! The Princess ordered me to bring you to her. She has issues with you," he said, shaking violently. 

"Why?" 

"She...you stole her man..." 

Kira dropped the guard and began to walk back to Kakorot. The sentinel immediately got back up and tried to get Kira from behind. She raised her fist and he rammed himself into it. She continued walking and finally had Kakorot, Nasu, and her two guards in view. She walked up to Kakorot, whose face had a sign of relief, and took his arm. Nasu was bewildered at the sight and she ordered her guards to take Kira. They came for her and she darted them. They started to use force and she jammed her knee into one of the guard's gut. He crouched down, groaning. Kakorot had a look of amazement. He had never seen a female fight before. 

With the other guard, she got him from behind and kicked his back. He fell forward and landed at Nasu's feet. Kira landed softly next to Kakorot, dusting her hands. She smiled somewhat wickedly at Nasu and teleported Kakorot and herself away. Nasu stood in astonishment, alone with her guards lying helplessy all over the place. 

** 

"Okay...you never told me that you could do that," Kakorot said from atop a roof of a skyscraper. Kira shrugged. She sat down and began to look down at the street. 

"So is that why you were so uncomfortable about telling me your past?" Kira shook her head. 

"Say something, please?" Kira looked at him. She blinked slowly and walked towards him. 

"Well...you never told me about your ties with the Princess. I stole you from her. And yet, I should've given you back right there..." she said more to herself than him. 

"Uh...Nasu, don't mind her. She's a royal brat. The only one I want is you." 

"Sure. We'll see. Well, I've got to find myself a place to stay while I'm here. So, sayonara!" She was about to jump off the building, but Kakort grabbed her arm. 

"You can stay with me. The place the King reserved for me is huge. I'm not suggesting anything sexual...but...it's better than those other places you might go to." He pleaded with her with his eyes. Kira thought about it. The King reserved a place for me too, she said to herself. 

"Um...I'll take a look, but I'm not promising anything." Kakorot smiled. He took her arm and led her to the grand hotel in the middle of the capital city. Inside was spacious and the hotel management team immediately came up to greet Kakorot. They knew who he was because he came by every year. As they were registering, the clerk looked up at Kira. 

"Is she staying with you?" he asked. 

"Yes." 

"You have a...mate?" 

"No. Soon to be mates, though." 

"And what happened to the Princess?" 

"Oh...things didn't work out between the two of us." The clerk nodded and filled the rest of the registeration sheet before handing it to Kakorot to sign. As they were about to leave, Kira asked, "Has the Moonlight Knight checked in yet?" The clerk shuffled his papers and shook his head. She thanked him and followed Kakorot to the elevator. 

"You know, Kira, I've been really curious about your ties with the Moonlight Knight. Are you two related or used to be together or...?" Kira stood up to him. He was surprised at her sudden action and couldn't move. Kira looked up at him. 

"In good time, you'll know everything. I'm still not sure whether or not I want to be your mate. And when I decide..." He cut her off by kissing her. As their lips parted, Kakorot saw that Kira was really serious about the whole thing. Her eyes were filled with trouble and pain. He put her head against his chest and hugged her. 

"Kira...I don't care if you don't want to be my mate. I'd rather not have a mate at all. I'll lose my elite status, but what will I be missing? Nothing. I just hope that afterwards, you'll still be my friend. One I can trust and talk to and maybe cherish for the rest of my life. Is that a deal?" Kira looked away. She couldn't answer him. If she did find a way off this reality she would look at Son Goku way differently. He raised her chin gently and forced her to look into his eyes. 

"It's okay if you're not sure right now, but I'll have you know that I'll always be there for you. I love you, Kira, and nothing is going to break this bond I've created between you and me. Nothing. Not even death." Kakorot's words were touching. Kira breathed deeply and couldn't believe her ears. She loved him, but she was afraid of what would happen if she did ever find a way back home. Kira turned back to him and caressed his face. She nodded. 

"Yes, I care for you the same way, but there's a lot that I hafta think about. More than you could possibly imagine. Please keep that in mind if I make the other decision." He agreed and bent down to kiss her. As they were kissing, the elevator door opened and the bellboy saw them. He blushed and closed the door, warding off anyone who wanted to use it. After a while, Kira and Kakorot came out. Kakorot tossed his bag to the bellboy and picked Kira up. Once they got into the room, he headed for the couch and laid her there. 

"Sorry Kira, but I hafta get going now. Training for the tournament tomorrow, you know." He kissed her lightly on the lips and didn't want to pull away. She stroked his head and pushed him away. "Go..." she whispered. He got off reluctantly and headed for the door. After she heard the door click, Kira got up and changed into her Moonlight Knight outfit. She teleported in front of the lobby and entered. She registered as the Moonlight Knight and checked into her room. Coincidentally, her room was right next to Kakorot's room and she smiled. She didn't need to train and settled herself down. She put the costume away in one of the drawers of her room and walked around. After she thought it was time to report back to Kakorot's room, she found him drinking something, sprawled across the couch. 

"Kakorot? Is that you?" she asked. 

"Uhn...yeah..." She walked towards him and felt his forehead. She examined his body and found bruises and scars all over. 

"Kakorot! Are you okay?" He groaned in reply and kissed her sloppily on the cheek. She wiped away his saliva and began to heal him. His cuts and sores began to disappear but his groaning went on. She finally decided that he had a headache and decided to get rid of it for him. He stopped moaning and sat up. 

"You have a special touch on me, woman!" he exclaimed. She looked at the time and saw that it was near midnight. She smiled weakly because she used her energy on him and stood up. He followed her example, stretching as he went. 

"Have you had dinner yet, Kira?" Kakorot asked. She nodded and headed for the bedroom. He shrugged and followed her. Kira closed the bathroom door behind her and changed into her Earth pajamas. As she came out, Kakorot raised an eyebrow, indicating that he had never seen such garments before. They weren't revealing and he was somewhat disappointed. She said nothing and got under the covers and not long, she fell asleep. Kakorot stretched and yawned. He was hungry, but he didn't want to leave Kira. He removed his armor and jump suit, wearing only his underpants. He slumped into bed next to Kira and wrapped his tail around her leg. He hugged her tightly and fell asleep, wrapped in her scent. 

Chapter 29 

When the clock struck three, Kira decided that she couldn't be Kakorot's mate. She awoke to find that Kakorot had wrapped his arms and tail around her tightly. She concentrated on teleporting herself away and was successful. Kakorot was still asleep and she sighed. Kira wrote a note explaining that she only used him to get the Moonlight Knight's attention. She didn't feel it was right to mislead him anymore and so she had to leave. The Moonlight Knight was her one and only and she couldn't feign love for someone else. She hoped that he could find another mate fast so he wouldn't lose his status. She signed it and left it on the night table next to him. Before leaving, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and teleported to the Moonlight Knight's room. 

** He awoke to find no one. Kakorot searched the room over and over and found only a piece of paper. He felt hurt to know what Kira's true intentions were. He slammed his fist against the wall and saw the Moonlight Knight just about to leave. He screamed at him, "Hey, you bastard! You stole her from me, didn't you? You told her to write that note, didn't you?" The Moonlight Knight lowered his head and teleported away. Kakorot slumped against the wall, weeping. He truly didn't want to lose his elite status, but what made the situation worse was Kira's own words. He shredded the paper into tiny bits and tossed them through the hole that he made. He took a shower and got dressed quickly. Today was the day. He was going to fight and he didn't care whether he lost or not. He was just going to fight and get it over with. 

When he arrived at the battle grounds, he saw the Moonlight Knight. He came up right next to him and slapped him hard on the back. Kira cringed in pain. But she stood up, erect as she could possibly be. She looked forward and tried to hold back tears. 

"I hope you rot in hell," Kakorot said in a low voice. He punched him one more time on the shoulder and Kira could've cried out in pain. She bit her lip till it bled and could feel her tears rolling down her cheek. She teleported away and cried. She sobbed her heart out for twenty minutes before she felt that she could control her emotions again. She teleported back and straightened out her posture. The fight was about to begin. 

** Goku sat there for a week, concentrating hard on finding Kira. Chichi had visited him several times and worried that he was slowly deteriorating. Piccolo was meditating at the side and watched Goku. He reported back to Dende and Mr. Popo, who were also searching like mad. Mr. Popo was sorry for ever suggesting Kira to go find that "dimension." King Kai searched and searched but he just couldn't seem to be able to continue. He looked out into the sky one last time before giving up. 

"Ah, what's the use? She probably traveled into another reality or something. Somewhere that doesn't seem to be in my reach." He shrugged and went into his hut and rubbed his eyes. Bubbles came up from around and poked at him. "Leave me alone, Bubbles. I'm trying to rest." Bubbles scratched his head and monkeyed out. Gregory watched from a window and sighed. "King Kai sure is acting weird," he thought, "He's not his happy self anymore." 

** 

Sitting in the rain, Goku couldn't remember why he was looking for Kira. He stopped and noticed the rain. Piccolo was meditating and seemed to have fallen asleep. Goku shook him lightly and laughed. "Why are you sitting out here?" he asked. Piccolo got down from his position and stretched. 

"So you can't find her?" Goku shook his head. 

"No, I can't. She seems to have vanished. Sorry. But I kinda don't remember why I was looking for her." 

"You were looking for her because...she's missing." 

"Missing?! No way! Kira knows her way. She's smart." 

"No. Not that type of missing. She teleported somewhere and we're not sure if she knows how to get back. And we've been looking for her these past few days. Do you remember now?" 

"Uh...yeah. Didya tell Vegeta and them 'bout it?" Piccolo sighed. He hadn't. Dende told him not to unless there was no hope left. And right now he believed that there was none. 

"Goku," Piccolo began, "I need some assistance with...uh...informing Vegeta about his missing daughter..." 

"Sure, no problem. I'll just tell him that Kira's gone and we can't do anything 'bout it, 'k?" Goku said easily. 

Piccolo kicked himself mentally. Now Earth would face Vegeta's wrath once more. This time it would be out of frustration rather than universe domination. He sighed. "Let's just tell Vegeta and get it over with." 

** 

Kira had taken down all her opponents steadily. They were a lot weaker than the ones on Vegetasai and there weren't many. She stretched and decided to change. She would be leaving Saiya in a matter of hours. But first, she wanted to visit the local area and see if it was the same Saiya she lived in for awhile. Kira walked down the corridor and saw Kakorot sparring with his opponent. She bit her lip and looked at him. It seemed as if he was loosing. He didn't have that fierce determination any longer when he was fighting. She felt sorry for him and continued forward. 

She teleported to her room and leaned against the door. Kakorot had punched a hole through the wall, so now she had to leave quickly so he wouldn't see her. She changed and hid her costume in her small capsule. She checked the rooms before finally deciding that it had no trace of her ever living there. Kira teleported back to the fighting arena and saw that Kakorot was still at it. He hadn't fallen just yet, but he was seriously injured. It looked as if his adversary had the upper hand. Kakorot turned away from the battle and their eyes met. Kira turned her face away in shame and stared down at the floor. 

"She must still like me," he thought to himself. Just as he turned around his contender almost hit him right in the face. Kakorot ducked and his Saiyan opponent charged off the ring. Kakorot smiled and turned back to see Kira. But she was gone. Everyone around him was congratulating him on his win and patted him on the back. Kakorot shrugged them off and slumped his way through the crowd and into the showers. As soon as he changed his clothes, he walked out and decided to have a drink. He decided to spend the rest of his elite hours drunk so he wouldn't remember a thing when King Vegeta took away his elite status. 

** 

Kira was glad he won, but didn't want to see him. She feared it would draw her closer to him and not want to find a way home. She sighed. Kira had already been wandering the streets for hours. She bought lots of souvenirs to hand out when she got back home. She was sitting in a tea shop admiring how much Saiya looked so much like Earth. Kira concluded that Vegetasai and Saiya were two completely different planets. "Artsy-fartsy," she said aloud and smiled. She remembered the first time she taught Trunks that phrase. He was only four. Now he was an adolescent, shy of her, his own sister. She shrugged off the emotions that were coming to her and exhaled once more. She was going to teleport to Vegetasai in a few minutes, but something caught her eye. There was a pub-like place. She had not seen one of these before in the Saiya she lived in. She was curious to see if they were anything like the ones on Earth. She walked in confidentally and saw that men were the only guests. She shrugged and sat down at the bar, next to a man who looked comical. 

"Hello...you're certainly a new face around here..." he said, his voice slurred. 

"Yes, I am. You gotta a problem with that?" 

"Nah. Just don't see very many females in here. 'Cept the ones upstairs, that's all." 

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. 

"The whores. Anywayz..." He took another drink and slammed his mug down against the bar. He smiled sheepishly at her. Kira looked away, disgusted. This was nothing like the Saiya she knew of. This place had prostitutes!! She couldn't believe it, but smiled to herself. She enjoyed this planet actually. It was better than the one she had been calling home for the last few years. The bartender asked her if she wanted a drink and she nodded. He slid her an average sized glass and watched Kira to see if she would drink it. Kira looked at it and waited a few moments to summon up enough courage to drink this strange new liquid. She gulped it all down within seconds and the man next to her clapped. 

"Congratulations...you actually drank that shit in one gulp," he said wryly. Kira shrugged. 

"Are you a regular here or somethin'?" she asked. 

The man replied, "You could say that." 

"Did you see the fights today?" He nodded. He took a sip at his mug this time and scratched his head. 

"You look pretty familiar to me...I've seen you somewhere..." Kira shook her head and ordered another drink. The bartender gave her an odd look, but went ahead and prepared her another one. 

"No...seriously," the man continued, "You were described to me...I think. Yeah." He scratched his head again and stared at her. Suddenly his eyes widened and he put on a sloppy grin. 

"Ah...I know who you are. You're the female who broke some guy's heart. He was in here talkin' 'bout you. Man...does he know how to describe. He's loosin' his 'elite' status today. Poor guy. And some tough guys from Vegetasai dragged him out coupla hours ago and beat him. Man...he looked all gross and...beaten up. Heheheheh." He stopped and chugged down the rest of his drink. Kira was surprised. Was he talking about Kakorot? She had to go help him. He was injured and gosh knows what else was wrong with him. She had to make a decision fast. She breathed deeply and weighed out the pros and cons. Finally she turned to her drunken companion, "Do you know where he went?" 

Wanna read the beginning? Go to: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/fanficarchive/dbk.html 


End file.
